Gallery: Burple / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" I have an idea.jpg No problem.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Burple and Cutter reacting to Viking's challenge.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Bragging about being the one.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg Duggard with his hand on Burple.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Looking down at Huttsgalor.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg We can't.jpg Burple and Haggis nustling each other.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I'll load it.jpg He has four stomachs.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg I guess Winger.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Cleaning up Huttsgalor.jpg Hannahr fixing up a hut.jpg Must have eaten.jpg Burple did not eat Haggis.jpg Dak asking Burple if he didn't eat Haggis.jpg And they aren't dumb.jpg Ate our beloved.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg I didn't eat Haggis.jpg Reacting to what Summer said.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Burple preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Burple what are you doing.jpg Sad about leaving Huttsgalor.jpg Place to stay on another island.jpg I know we will.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Goodbye, Huttsgalor.jpg There's something you don't.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Having sent Dak and Winger to stop the machine.jpg Flying back to protect the people of the village.jpg Hannahr having been saved from the log by Burple.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Just one second.jpg No one wants you to leave.jpg Haggis and Burple reunited.jpg Don't forget about the Northern Lights.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg Leyla asking the question rescue riders.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg Our home base.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" I guess I'm it.jpg Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Leyla going down the zipline deep trouble.jpg Please say rock eating.jpg Maybe next time, Burple.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Burple preparing to charge towards the targets.jpg It's too much pressure.jpg Burple missing the red target.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg Did I hit it.jpg Winger and Cutter rolling burple back and forth.jpg Burple and Cutter amazed.jpg How did we do that.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Winger saying the danger has started already.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg Burple saying yum.jpg The roost Deep Trouble.jpg Burple asleep outside the roost.jpg We're going to town.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg I was just about to come looking for you.jpg I do hope not.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Getting ready to head to the caves.jpg It's just a cave.jpg A rotten dragon egg.jpg Then come on.jpg It's really dark.jpg Going to stop me.jpg Think Burple.jpg Can we please change the subject.jpg Leyla knowing they need to do something.jpg Same entrance to the cave.jpg Where as if.jpg Different cave opening.jpg The chief having completely come into the light house.jpg We're still in planning mode.jpg Flying by the full moon.jpg On a rescue plan.jpg We have time.jpg Leyla spreading out her plans on the ground.jpg Still tyring to choose a plan.jpg Leyla seeing her other plans are gone.jpg We won't get lost.jpg And we can use the rope.jpg Burple and Summer continuing to fly through cave.jpg Burple and Summer still flying through the caves.jpg Burple having reached the end of his rope.jpg Burple asking do you have a plan for.jpg Leyla saying not yet Deep Trouble.jpg Come up with something fast.jpg Realizing the water is coming up more and more.jpg Hearing the sound of Winger's blast.jpg Summer and Leyla yelling for Dak.jpg Leyla trying to make a decision.jpg Barrel roll straight ahead now.jpg Burple about to barrel roll through a cave wall.jpg After destroying the first wall.jpg Dak and the others not in the tunnel they just got to.jpg After Burple destroyed the second cave wall.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg The water continuing to rise limiting space.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg In front of the great hall Deep Trouble.jpg I'm a little mazed out.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" Burple saying help me Boo to You.jpg Your goal is.jpg Leyla says exactly Boo to You.jpg Burple pretending to act scared.jpg Leyla telling Burple to stay on the tree branch.jpg Stranded dragon.jpg Burple frightened at what Summer said.jpg Wait what about me.jpg Burple having gotten himself off the tree branch.jpg Landing in Huttsgalor in the middle of the chaos.jpg That actually looks pretty good.jpg Burple scared by Duggard's mask.jpg Hoogenboo is just for fun.jpg Upon hearing someone say or is it.jpg Have you been hiding.jpg The purple one is right to be afraid.jpg I don't like the sound of that.jpg After Marena has said I have seen many things.jpg I'm sure Duggard is right.jpg Marena about to explain the Phantom Fang is not a myth.jpg Hearing Marena say a ghost.jpg Scared by your Hoogenboo story.jpg This one go is she.jpg We've got some training to do.jpg Leyla and Summer about to fly off Boo to You.jpg She really thought we'd fall for that.jpg The dragons sleeping Boo to You.jpg Burple having a Nightmare.jpg Burple, you were dreaming.jpg Summer having asked Burple if he is going to be okay.jpg Maybe have a midnight snack.jpg Burple leaving the Roost on a foggy night.jpg Burple having a midnight snack.jpg That was probably just the wind.jpg That's probably the wind stepping on a twig.jpg Burple after hearing a noise.jpg Haggis floating in the air.jpg Haggis and Burple running to the roost.jpg Burple yelling attack.jpg It's the phantom fang.jpg It had Haggis.jpg Haggis only baaing.jpg Winger going back to sleep.jpg Burple's eye after not sleeping.jpg It wasn't a dream.jpg You really believe you saw something, didn't you.jpg Burple answering Leyla's question Boo to You.jpg Then come on lets go check it out.jpg Flying to where Burple saw the Phantom Fang.jpg After the fog clears.jpg Burple saying right about there.jpg I guess maybe it was a dream.jpg Burple answering The Phantom Fang.jpg The trail goes this way.jpg I'll stay here.jpg Burple trying to figure out what the noise was.jpg Burple continually runnning into the same tree.jpg He's right there Boo to You.jpg He threw a pumpkin at me.jpg Scary red eyes.jpg Leyla suggesting that maybe someone was trying to play a joke.jpg Whatever it was it's not a ghost.jpg You know for Hoogenboo.jpg Best way to find out.jpg He'll totally calm down.jpg Flying into Huttsgalor to talk to Marena.jpg Looking for Marena.jpg Leyla saying there she is.jpg Marena reacting to Leyla touching her.jpg Something I can do for you Rescue Riders.jpg Burple hearing Marena say I can see that.jpg Leyla saying he really believes you.jpg The Phantom Fang is very real.jpg But you asked for the truth.jpg It fears only one thing the light.jpg Burple glad to hear what Marena said.jpg Leyla thanking Marena.jpg Burple having heard Marena say Red Eyed Demon.jpg Burple carrying wood Boo to You.jpg The firewood completely covered with paint.jpg I doomed the town.jpg Dak trying to get Leyla to turn around.jpg The Phantom Fang approaching the rescue riders.jpg A lantern thrown on the ground by the Phantom Fang.jpg The Phantom Fang is no ghost.jpg Ghosts don't have scales.jpg Leyla holding up one of the Phantom Fang's scales.jpg The other dragons and Leyla having dodged the shield.jpg I don't think this guy is like most dragons.jpg Several barrels headed towards Marena and the Rescue Riders.jpg Winger sending a blast towards the Phantom Fang.jpg Winger sending spikes towards the Phantom Fang.jpg Burple questioning about getting fire restarted.jpg I will help the purple one.jpg Burple and Marena starting a new fire.jpg Any luck with the fire.jpg It's just too wet with paint.jpg They don't stand a chance up there.jpg Burple swallowing pumpkins to shoot at the Phantom Fang.jpg Burple headed to shoot pumpkins at the Phantom Fang.jpg The riders seeing Burple headed towards the Phantom Fang.jpg About to shoot pumpkins at the Phantom Fang.jpg Burple spinning around shooting pumpkins.jpg Burple with the pumkin covered Phantom Fang.jpg Not so tough when People can see you.jpg We barely saw the first.jpg Burple having heard Dak say good job buddy.jpg Laughing at Summer's joke.jpg Marena saying but I was right.jpg It all fits with the legend.jpg Burple saying he loves pumkins.jpg He saved the whole town.jpg Leyla saying I'm sorry Burple Boo to You.jpg Burple saying ah that's okay Boo to You.jpg Marena say oh fantastic Boo to You.jpg Biggest I have ever seen.jpg Burple yelling boo.jpg Cutter having jumped at Burple saying Boo.jpg Everybody laughing at what just happened.jpg Not so scare proof after all.jpg To be sorted in RRSneakPeek2-Marena1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Pumpkins2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple2.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Coming back from a Rescue.jpg WTS - Approaching the roost after a rescue.jpg WTS - Summer pulling up.jpg WTS - Finngard being held by Burple.jpg WTS - Arriving back at Huttsgalor with Finngard.jpg WTS - Burple flying Finngard to his mom.jpg WTS - Finngard hugging Burple.jpg WTS - Because he is faster than all of us.jpg WTS - Burple and Cuttter seeing the other dragons fly off.jpg WTS - Headed to pu the fires out.jpg WTS - Burple saying poor sheep.jpg WTS - We've got some rescuing to do.jpg WTS - Headed to deal with the line of fire.jpg WTS - While Dak and Winger stop the sheep.jpg WTS - Burple shooting rocks at the fire.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple celebrating.jpg WTS - Having seen Dak fall off the cliff.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple having noticed Dak fall off the cliff.jpg WTS - Leyla running up to Dak after he was saved.jpg WTS - Good Job Everybody.jpg WTS - Burple and Cutter laughing at Dak.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple starting their flight back to the roost.jpg WTS - What's he doing down there.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple on a roof by Magnus' machine.jpg WTS - Magnus could use a little help.jpg WTS - I don't think you've changed how he feels.jpg WTS - Magnus cleaning the mud off of himself.jpg WTS - I call dibs on one of the big ones.jpg WTS - Dak failing to get a big fish.jpg WTS - Dak and Burple fighting for a big fish.jpg WTS - Leyla asking if anyone else wants cooked fish.jpg WTS - I store them for later.jpg WTS - If you'd hit that target.jpg WTS - The Rescue Riders having heard Magnus' statement.jpg WTS - Magnus accusing Cutter of starting the fires.jpg WTS - And We'll prove it.jpg WTS - After Magnus and Duggard have headed back to town.jpg WTS - I better fill up with water.jpg WTS - Preparing to go put out fires.jpg WTS - Burple swallowing the rock Dak threw him.jpg WTS - Dak having put the saddle back on Winger.jpg WTS - Cutter saying he is not going.jpg WTS - Cause we always fly together.jpg WTS - Heading to where the fire is to put it out again.jpg WTS - Come on Burps, Let's wing it.jpg WTS - Burple sending rock towards the frie again.jpg WTS - Both lines lead to the same place.jpg WTS - Burple saying hey you stop to Aggro.jpg WTS - Burple having shot a rock at Aggro.jpg WTS - Aggro having bounced off Burple.jpg WTS - Burple having intentionally landed on Aggro.jpg WTS - Quit wiggling around little buddy.jpg WTS - Isn't agreeing with me or.jpg WTS - Burple thanking Summer for cooling him off.jpg WTS - The dragons chasing Aggro.jpg WTS - Burple having found Aggro.jpg WTS - Burple yelling I found her.jpg WTS - Aggro having disappeared after Burple turned his back on her.jpg WTS - Burple having gotten stuck while chasing Aggro.jpg WTS - Leyla asking Burple which way Aggro went.jpg WTS - Burple saying that way I think.jpg WTS - Burple having gotten himself unstuck and come to the others.jpg WTS - You were pretty stuck.jpg WTS - Burple saying he ate his way out.jpg WTS - Burple hitting Winger's wing after a little trouble getting it there.jpg WTS - I don't see any sign of that fire fury.jpg WTS - Cutter might have to leave forever.jpg WTS - Then saddle up.jpg WTS - She's harder to find then Finnegard.jpg WTS - Heading back to the roost to get Cutter.jpg WTS - We need your tracking ability.jpg WTS - Cutter saying I said no.jpg WTS - Cutter saying I am pretty great.jpg WTS - Hovering above the sheep pasture.jpg WTS - Before she could start the fires back up.jpg WTS - Heading to catch a dragon.jpg WTS -Everyone saying Cutter.jpg WTS - Cutter using his great vision to find Aggro.jpg WTS - Everyone but Burple having gotten Cutter's signal.jpg WTS - Is there something wrong with your neck.jpg WTS - Burple having stopped Aggro.jpg WTS - Aggro surrounded by the dragons.jpg WTS - Aggro watching the others fly off to go save the sheep.jpg WTS - Burple about to roll over a wolf.jpg WTS - After burple has bowled through a wolf.jpg WTS - Burple dizzy.jpg WTS - The dragons taking the sheep to a safer place.jpg WTS - It's our practice area.jpg WTS - You should try it once.jpg WTS - Burple saying and me.jpg WTS - Don't you miss having a family.jpg WTS - No more sitting on me.jpg WTS - Aggro officially a part of the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - All five dragons in the air.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - The dragons flying through the clouds.jpg HM - Flying back to Huttsgalor.jpg HM - Burple trailing behind.jpg HM - Burple singing I'm not last.jpg HM - Burple having been passed by Winger.jpg HM - Come on let's all Wing it in.jpg HM - I know a lot about rocks.jpg HM - In a race that involves thinking.jpg HM - On your mark, get set.jpg HM - The other dragons besides Summer heading off to find Belzium.jpg HM - I must have dozed off looking for Belzium.jpg HM - Just close your eyes.jpg HM - Burple having fallen asleep again.jpg HM - Aggro walking away from a sleeping Burple.jpg Hm - It sounded like faint desperate yelling.jpg HM - Burple saying help.jpg HM - You can't fool me.jpg HM - Leyla noticing she landed on Burple.jpg HM - Leyla thanking Burple.jpg HM - Burple and Leyla headed to get the others.jpg HM - I found the other dragons.jpg HM - Burple having bit into the Belzium.jpg HM - Oh, my favorite fang.jpg HM - Pulling on the springs.jpg HM - Leyla and the others pulling on the Springs.jpg HM - We did it.jpg HM - Dak and Leyla having high-fived.jpg HM - Summer having picked up Leyla.jpg HM - Leyla and Winger having High-fived.jpg HM - Magnus are you alright.jpg He'll never be able to control that boulder.jpg HM - We'll have to work together.jpg HM - The dragons chasing the belzium.jpg HM - Summer and Burple gettiing into position.jpg HM - The belzium boulder getting even closer to Huttsgalor.jpg HM - We've got this.jpg HM - Burple and Cutter having knocked down trees.jpg HM - Burple from above.jpg HM - When you put all the right ingrediants.jpg HM - The strongest metal.jpg HM - And the Key ingrediant was me.jpg "Iced Out" IO - The rescue riders are here.jpg IO - Thank you rescue riders.jpg IO - Those wolves started chasing me.jpg IO - Duggard having pulled out his lunch.jpg IO - Is that Haggis.jpg IO - Burple stopping Duggard from eating his lunch.jpg IO - The rescue riders on their way to save Haggis.jpg IO - The riders approaching an in trouble Haggis.jpg IO - I have an idea.jpg "Sick Day" Three dragons and Dak waiting to hit the rock.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Burple having hit the rock with his tail.jpg After the rock has been hit back.jpg Burple having swallowed the rock.jpg Aggro upset Burple swallowed the rock.jpg Force of Habit.jpg Aggro and Burple having run into each other Sick Day.jpg The others saying mm-hm.jpg The rock coming to Burple.jpg Burple having sneezed into the rock sending to the water.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg For the record Sick Day.jpg Having heard the screams of the other dragons.jpg Suprise Parties.jpg That's just you Sick Day.jpg Oh right, them too.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Burple having sneezed up a rock.jpg That one was way down in stomach four.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg Burple about to sneeze again.jpg But I think it's about to happen again.jpg Burple's sneeze having taken him into Winger.jpg Or maybe it's something I ate.jpg Aggro telling Burple to watch it.jpg The dragons in formation Sick Day.jpg Leyla feeling Burple's forehead.jpg Standing a little too close.jpg Burple clearing his throat.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Burple continuing to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Burple finished his first uncontrollable sneeze fit.jpg Leyla bringing Burple a blanket.jpg It is getting worse.jpg More than too much sun.jpg Something I ate yesterday.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg The fireball hits the barrel setting it on fire.jpg Everyone but me.jpg I wonder why winger, cutter.jpg You better keep your distance to be safe.jpg Wait, even Winger's sick.jpg After seeing Cutter sneeze.jpg Hot and cold at the same time.jpg Burple stuggling to get outside.jpg Burple with a reverse burp.jpg Leyla having seen the reverse burp.jpg Aggro having shot a fireball in Burple's direction.jpg Hey it was an accident Sick Day.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla headed back to Burple Sick Day.jpg Doesn't look so fine to me.jpg Dak taking a bucket off water to the sick dragons.jpg Two barrelfuls of fish for Burple.jpg I think my fever's getting worse.jpg Burple saying this is how I go.jpg Total breeze.jpg Dak being pushed into the roost by burple's back burp.jpg I needed to get more supplies anyway.jpg A fireball going by as Burple is about to sneeze again.jpg Burple continually sneezing out rocks.jpg Another of Burple's back burps.jpg The fish for Burple landing on his face.jpg The spikes having hit the target.jpg The target having landed back on the ground.jpg Now everyone else is too.jpg Winger having said Good Job Dak.jpg Leyla having given burple a Help Kelp.jpg Leyla sort of hugging Buple.jpg Awesome job finding the Help Kelp.jpg It was all summer, you should have seen her.jpg Six eels and she didn't even break.jpg Sometimes I wish I was a fast fin.jpg Actually I've never told you.jpg Pretty impressive Dak.jpg I'm glad everyone is going to be ok.jpg Summer sneezes for the first time.jpg Summer about to sneeze again.jpg Burple wet from being shot with water by Summer.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Burple Burple